When a computing device (e.g. laptop, PDA, and the like) that is enabled to process a calendar database is transported to a time zone that is different from a time zone where it is usually located, resources at the computing device are often used inefficiently to process event data (e.g. meeting data and reminder data associated with time-based events) that is not relevant to its current location. For example, a “home” time zone location can be Eastern Standard Time (EST-5:00) and the computing device can have been transported to a “travel” time zone, such as Greenwich Mean Time (GMT 0:00). A meeting which is in the calendar database, but which is occurring in the home time zone, may not be relevant in the travel time zone. Nonetheless, when the time zone at a computing device is switched upon arrival in the travel time zone (e.g. from EST to GMT), event data associated with the home time zone is still processed such that reminder data etc. is provided by the computing device that is generally irrelevant. For example, a regular 6 am calendar reminder may go off at 1 am, but it is not relevant. Furthermore, event data associated with a meeting that occurs in the home time zone at 4 pm EST can be provided as occurring at 11 am GMT, which further causes general confusion.